Golden Sun: 21st Century Rewrite
by Tornado-Fawkes
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Alex awakes to find himself in the future, where he must band together with the descendants of the Heroes of Weyard to fight an old evil duo. Rated for insanity, unneeded theme songs and general ignorance. Enjoy!
1. Meet The Desendants Prologue

**Golden Sun: 21st Cenutry **

**Rewrite**

_Tornado-Fawkes: Hello and welcome to Golden Sun -21st Century. A fanfic written by myself and my good friend Spleen-Monkie here._

_Spleen-Monkie: This fanfiction is set in the modern day, following the story of the descendants of the eight heroes of Weyard and their quest to defeat all evil. _

_Tornado-Fawkes: We've started this off with who's who (note: me and my friends all feature as the descendants) and the the prologue. _

_Spleen-Monkie: And remember no flames, but constructive critism is allowed! Enjoy!_

* * *

**The Characters**

**The Good Guys**

_Jamie: Issac's descendant, an Earth Adept and also has part of the Golden Sun (Issac and Alex possessing the other parts)_

_Simon: Descendant of Felix, an Earth Adept_

_Sophie: A descendant of Garet, and a Fire Adept_

_Becky: (me Tornado-Fawkes): A descendant of Piers, Water Adept_

_Kerry: Descendant of Sheba, a Wind Adept_

_Reiss: A Water and Fire Adept (We learn how this happened later on, and we also learn something about Reiss being someone's descendant) _

**The Villians/ Also Good Guys**

_Alex: From the first and second Golden Sun games. A suppossed evil Water Adept who tried to claim the power of Alchemy for himself and kill everyone else in the process. But has he chosen a new direction in life?_

_Tegan: (Spleen-Monkie) A Fire Adept, also a descendant of Saturos and Menardi_

_Glen: A Wind Adept_

_Lex: A Earth Adept_

**The Main Villian/s/Antagonists**

_DoctorWho123: Becky's younger sister (also described as more psychotic.) She is the only descendant of Karst and sets out on a quest to kill the other descendants._

_Saturos and Menardi: Yes! Saturos and Menardi are back and full of rage (whimpers)_

* * *

**Prologue**

After being defeated by The Wise One, upon the summit of Mt. Aleph, Alex was thought dead. It would be impossible to be alive, after something of that magnitude. However he was alive, and very much so. He waited, for many years, long after the heroes of Weyard had died, many centuries. In fact he waited until the 21st Century to strike back at the world and the desendants of the heroes of Weyard and claim Alchemy's power for himself. When surfacing to the Earth again, Alex discovered, that many things had changed. The whole way life was, and how it was lived. It was here he met (by fate) Tegan the desendant of Saturos and Menardi the fiery Fire Adepts from Prox, Glen a Jupiter Adept and Lex a Earth Adept. After many trials, together they banded on a quest to kill the desendants of the heroes, take contol and unleash pure evil upon the world.

Aware of what was happening, six Adepts set off on a quest to stop Alex and his Band of Psychotic Adepts™ and save the world from death and destruction. But greater evil is arising...Our story begins with Alex discovering himself in a changed world with some strange people...

_**

* * *

**Tornado-Fawkes: Well the adventures about to begin! _

Spleen-Monkie: Prepare for a whale of time


	2. Alex and The Psychotic Adepts

**Golden Sun - 21st Century**

**Chgapter 1: Alex and The Psychotic Adepts**

_Tornado-Fawkes: Well here's Chapter 1!_

_Spleen-Monkie: Which we wrote during our Science lesson. You see? We're damaging our eduation for you so you better review!_

_Tornado-Fawkes: We don't own Golden Sun, Golden Sun The Lost Age, Futurama or anything. And I'm the property of Tegan._

**

* * *

**

Alex took in the new surroundings. Metal objects whirring past at great speeds, magical communication devices and metal birds in the sky. This was just crazy. Unimaginable. He was in a midst of chaos. Too much chaos.

'It's so different...so much has changed, since my time' Alex muttered

'Clever you' Tegan said in a sarcastic manner, smiling at Alex, who didn't return the smile.

'What year is this anyway?' Alex asked the other Adepts. (_Cue 'One and Only song) _Glen stepped forward with a smirk on his face

'The world of tomorrow!' he said dramatically, with his arms in the air.

'This isn't Futurama Glen' Lex said angrily (_music cuts short)_, glaring at Glen, who immediately went quiet.

'And that is not year' Alex pouted 'All I demand is that I am informed of the year'

'It's the year 2007...or is it 2006? I'm not sure' Tegan said as Alex tutted 'Wait a moment, yeah it's the year 2007'

'The year 2007, Mercury it's been centuries' Alex said stunned 'Where did you find me?' he asked the other Adepts.

'We found you lying in a gutter' Tegan grinned 'We thought you were a hobo, so we thought we would poke you with sticks'

_(Music starts again) _'But considering we found no booze and no smell of stale tobacco we kind of figured you weren't a hobo' Glen continued (_Music stops)_

'But you smell of dead rats though...and fear' Lex said darkly

'Dead rats?' Alex questioned, straightening his robes and smelling the sleeves 'Mercury I do'

'Ha! You just got owned...by Lex' Tegan yelled laughing, Lex scowled.

'You don't own me' Alex muttered,shooting Tegan a death glare. Tegan suddenly started to jump up and down.

'Ooh can we? she yelled 'Like a puppy?'

_(Cue Chorus of One and Only) _'A puppy? Where?' Glen shouted with excitement.

'Glen there no puppies' Lex said firmly, Glen started to sniff and lowered his head. (_Music stops)_

'No, you cannot own me' Alex said firmly, he began to walk onto the road, unaware of an oncoming object, coming towards at a great speed. Alex screamed and leapt back into the alleyway.

'Ahh! Shiny demons!' Alex yelped

'Hey watch it you dick!' a voice yelled. Alex dived behind a bin and grabbed a nearby twig and held it up in a threatening manner at the cars.

'It's a car' Tegan said disgusted by Alex's actions

'A...car?' Alex asked

'Yes a car, basically you can travel in it' Lex said annoyed. Alex climbed to his feet and brushed the dirt from his robes.

'Anyway, I have evil plans of world domination I have to make and complete, I bid you good day' Alex said walking away, from the three Adepts as nothing had never happened.

_(Music starts again) _'Hey! Wait!' Glen shouted to Alex, who stopped but didn't turn around_ (Music stops)_

'We want to help you' Tegan called. Alex turned around.

'And tell me pray, why would I surround myself with three idiotic fifteen year olds?' Alex asked

'Well after that display with the car, you wouldn't be able to cope by yourself' Glen said smiling 'You'll need the help of the 'One and Only!' (_Music starts)_

_(Music cuts out) _'And a single man cannot take over the world alone' Tegan continued

'And I'm actually -' Lex began

'Silence' Alex yelled 'I accept your proposel'

'Yay!' Tegan, Glen and Lex chorused 'High five!' (_One and Only Chorus plays)_

'Silence!' Alex shouted again (_Music stops) _'We need a hideout, someone where people would never think to look, any suggestions?'

'Ooh ooh I know! Pick me! Pick me!' Tegan said with excitement, jumping up and down again

'Fine, whats your idea Tegan?' Alex sighed, running a hand through his blue hair.

'We can hideout at my place, no one will looks there. I have my own room...but there is one problem my mom's home' Tegan grinned

Alex smacked his head, and saw Glen and Lex nodding in agreement with Tegan. What was it with these people?

'Ugh...fine' Alex said settling for the idea

_(Music plays) _'Ooh your mom makes the best chocolate chip cookies known to man Tegan' Glen said smiling

'Can we have booze too?' Lex asked Tegan

'Thats it I'm offically in hell' Alex moaned as Tegan grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

* * *

_Tornado-Fawkes: Yay Chapter 1!_

_Spleen-Monkie: Awww Alex is so loveable, I just want to hug him_

_Alex: (screams) Nooooooooooo!!! (runs away)_

_Spleen-Monkie: (pouts)_


	3. PC World and a Phone Call

_Tornado-Fawkes: Well here's Chapter 2! All lines in italics mean that a phone conversation is taking place, I thought I let you know_

_Spleen-Monkie: This chapter displays mine and Becky's dirty sense of humor so beware!_

_ThexRetardedxOne: You've been warned!_

* * *

**Chapter 2 - PC World, McDonalds and a Phone Call**

Nine Adepts were walking down a road on a valient quest, aware that evil was arising they had set out on a adventure to stop it...

'For the last freaking time Reiss they do not do breakfast at P.C World!' Jamie shouted, looking at the Water and Fire Adept

'They do! They have these things called microwave-chips!' Reiss answered back folding his arms and pouting slightly

'Micro-chips you idiot!' Amy said smacking Reiss over the head, who started to hit Amy back

'I knew we should have gone to McDonalds' Sophie muttered shaking her head to the fighting Adepts 'But no we had to go to P.C World because someone ran out of ink for the computer' she glared at Becky

'I told you that was Tegan!' Becky pouted

'What the hell was Tegan doing at your house anway?' Simon questioned 'She's evil!' Becky turned around.

'I know that!' she glared 'What am I suppossed to do with ninety-nine pictures of Horatio Caine? Please someone tell me'

'Give them to Kerry' Nikki said laughing, Becky joined in. Kerry hated Horatio Caine ad everything to do with him.

'No! Don't you dare!' Kerry warned Nikki and Becky who started to laugh harder 'Or you might find yourselves feeling my wrath!' she raised her staff. Nikki and Becky simply laughed even harder.

'Thats it I warned you both...SHINE PLASMA!' Electrical storms rained down on Nikki and Becky, who screamed in pain and agony, but were no longer laughing.

'I hope you both learned your lessons' Jamie sighed as he walked passed Nikki and Becky who were lying on the ground, twitching from the attack 'Never underestimate Kerry'

After the brief interruption the group continued to walk on, passing shops, and people, in which the group couldn't help and insult them.

'Do you see what that woman was wearing?' Stacey asked in disgust as she stared at the passing woman

'I know...you should never mix black and brown together' Simon replied shaking her head. The others laughed. Suddenly the Yu-Gi-Oh GX theme tune started to play.

'What the?' Kerry asked as Becky took out her mobile.

'Don't tell me you have that as your ringtone?' Sophie said 'You sad person'

'Of course I do Sophie' Becky replied smiling. She tutted.

'What?' Reiss asked

'Tegan' came the reply

'Tegan?' everyone asked

'I'd better answer it' she press a button and put the mobile to her ear 'Tegan I know thats you' Becky sighed

_'Damn! How did you know?' _

'Caller I.D' Becky said smirking

_'I curse the person who invented that stupid service! I shall smight him down!'_

'What on Mercury do you want?' Becky asked 'We're kind of trying to save the world at the moment'

_'Oh yes of course, well we thought, I thought that we would inform you that we're are now waging war against you so-called heroes with your happy meal weapons and -' _

'Ooh, lets go to McDonalds' Becky said with excitement to the other Adepts, Nikki and Reiss nodded in agreement

_'Hey! I'm trying to be evil here!'_

Sorry, please continue'

_'Anyway, if you wish to know more information, meet us in The Alleyway at 4.00pm'_

Do you think I'm stupid or something? There's no way I'm meeting you and two psychotic eighteen year olds, down a dark alleyway, I do still have some self-respect you know' Becky shouted down the phone

_'Need you shout? Well your a Water Adept, so I guess it's normal...so what do you propose we do?_

'Meet somewhere, where it's not dark, evil or possibly inhabited by rats'

'_Okay then..shall we say McDonalds? At least there you and your comrades will be in their natural habitat'_

_'OOH! Can I have a happy meal?' another voice on the phone asked. There was a loud crashing noise and some screams._

_'Glen!' Tegan's voice said angrily 'Look what you've done there's milk everywhere!'_

_'My Smallville DVD's, they're ruined! Die you bastard!' another voice screamed. '_His name's Lex' Becky remembered

_'My Robes! My Robes!' an unrecognizable voice yelled_

_'My eyes! I'm blind! This is all your fault Alex!' Glen's voice sobbed_

_'That's it your having a shower rat-boy' Lex said angrily_

_'Fine!'_

_'Remember Becky, meet us at 4.00pm or suffer the worse! And bring a jumper it might get chilly!' Tegan said over the chaos in the background_

Becky hung up, and looked at the other Adepts, all of which had scared, confused looks on their faces.

'What the hell was happening there?' Simon asked shakily

'That was disturbing' Reiss muttered

'I'm mentally scarred for life' Stacey murmured clutching her head with her hands

'What did she want?' Jamie asked

Becky pocketed her phone and smirked

'They want to meet up with us'

'And you said yes?' Sophie asked angrily 'For God's sake Becky!' She held up her sword

'I ask you to lower your weapon' Becky sighed 'You need to gather your energy'

'Whys that?' Kerry asked 'Whats going on?'

'It seems that Tegan, Glen and Lex have a new leader, and they have issued war on us' Becky replied

'A new leader?' Amy pondered 'Who?'

'No idea' Becky shrugged 'All I know is that they want to meet up and discuss the war with us and their leader'

'This leader wouldn't happen to be another hobo they've picked off the streets of Dawley would it?' Nikki questioned. Becky shrugged again. Becky thought for a moment and shook her head.

'To be honest, I don't know'

'So what shall we do then? Do we meet up with them or not?' Amy asked the others

'Ha! You can forget it if you think I'm meeting with those idiots who call themselves Adepts' Simon said angrily

'Actually I think we should go' Reiss said quietly, everyone turned to face him.

'And whys that?' Sophie asked

'To see what they have to say, remember there's nine of us and only four of them' Reiss said, he laughed 'Two of which are insane, one who has an anger management problem and the other a drunken hobo, who will win?' There was a murmur of agreement.

'Okay then, so we're agreed?' Jamie asked the group 'Shall we meet up with them?' Six heads nodded.

'No! I say no!' Simon protested jumping up and down with rage

'Sorry Simon you're outvoted' Stacey said 'We're going' They all started to walk to Town Centre

'What if they bring hobo? What do we do?' Nikki asked Jamie

'If they bring another hobo, I swear to God' Kerry said angrily, fists clenched

'I know, remember when they brought that Jehovah Witness?' Jamie said darkly

'Don't remind me, I swear I was going to Dragon Fume him' Sophie muttered 'All that preaching'

'Okay guys, drop it, lets just think about meeting them' Amy said 'We have not idea what we're up against'

* * *

Meanwhile at Tegan's house, Glen and Lex were busy playing on Tekken Tag, unaware that Tegan had walked off somewhere. Alex on the other hand (after being forced into the shower by Lex), he had no urging desire to return to the room in which he now called Hell. Suddenly the shower curtain was pulled back. Alex screamed.

'Hello!' Tegan shouted at Alex, who jumped back in shock and hit the tiled walls.

'Agh! What the hell!' Alex yelled

'Woah! I take it back you're not gay' Tegan said happily

'Get out!' Alex proclaimed covering his manhood

'Can I wash your hair?' Tegan asked in a childlike innocence

'Hell no! Get out bitch!' Alex shouted

'Don't call me a bitch, a bitch is a female -'

'Shut up and leave!' Alex ordered

'Fine!' Tegan left the room. Alex sighed a breath of relief.

'Hey guess what guys? I just saw Alex naked!' He heard Tegan said.

'Really? How big?' He heard Glen reply.

'Tegan we don't need to know' Lex said bluntly

'I do!' Glen said. Alex dreaded living in the future, especially with these morons.

'Tegan what you want to eat?' Tegan's mom called

'Cereal on toast please!' Tegan called back

'Ooh cereal!' Glen said

'I rest my case' Alex thought

'I'm surrounded by idiots' he said

* * *

_Tornado-Fawkes: Well that was Chapter 2!_

_Spleen-Monkie: Yet again displaying mine and Becky's filthy sense of humour_

_Tornado-Fawkes: Like usual read and review_

_Spleen-Monkie: And keep your head up!_


	4. The War in McDonalds

_Tornado-Fawkes: Hello everyone and welcome to Golden Sun: 21st Century Rewrite Chapter 3! Please review!_

_Spleen-Monkie: Please note Becky wrote this during an IT lesson when she should have been doing her work_

_Tornado-Fawkes: Not my fault, the work does not interest me_

* * *

**Chapter 3 -The War at McDonalds**

**At Tegan's House**

Alex amerged from the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist, hair dripping wet.

'Wow, how do you get your skin so soft?' a voice asked in a innocent tone. Alex wheeled around and saw the Psychotic Fire Adept, otherwise known as Tegan, standing in the doorway of the bathroom. A look of pure innocence of her face.

'Tegan! Alex yelled 'You don't watch people while they are in the shower! Didn't your mother teach you that?'

'But I do Alex, and no my mother didn't teach me that it was wrong to watch people while they were showering' Tegan laughed 'And anyway you didn't answer my question' she pouted 'Your skins so soft...how, how you do that?'

'Actually I moister- Hey SHUT UP!' Alex yelled again 'Now make yourself useful and fetch my robes! Where are they?' he demanded

'In the washing machine' Tegan grinned 'Well after the incident with the milk -'

'WHAT!?' Alex cut over Tegan 'THOSE ROBES WERE STRICTLY DRY CLEAN ONLY!' he shouted at the top of his voice

'Whoops...boy am I bad' Tegan muttered. At that moment Glen walked into the bathroom holding what looked like clothes.

_(One and Only begins to play) _'Hey Tegan!' Glen said happily 'I didn't know you had a toddler!' he held the clothes. Alex stood in pure shock...

'My robes!' he screamed _(Music stops),_ he snatched the toddler sized robes from Glen's hands 'Everything is just falling apart! I wake to find myself in the future, I find out that the possible desendants of Issac, Felix and those other idiots who called themselves Adepts are also here and I'm stuck with three pathetic Adepts, one of them being insane, the other an angry psycho with an anger management problem and a girl who watches me shower!' he glared at Tegan, and starting to sob into his robes. At that moment Lex walked into the room.

'Hey, whats going on? I heard screaming and shouting' he asked 'Woah...this isn't good' he added when he saw Alex, they're so-called leader sobbing into his hands. 'What the fuck happened here?'

(_Music starts again)_'Alex's robes strunk in the wash' Glen said

'Is that it?' Lex said angrily 'What are you five years old?' he asked Alex

'Awww Alex needs a cheer-up hug' Tegan said, she began to walk towards, arms stretched out

'No I don't!' Alex pouted, folding his arms 'You stay away from me!' he stalked into the corner.

'Aw' Glen said, as Tegan walked towards Alex

'Do you want to go to McDonald's?' she asked. Alex shook his head.

'Do you want a Happy Meal?' Tegan asked. Alex shook his head again.

'Do you want to kill Issac's and Felix's desendants?' she continued. Alex nodded and stood up.

'Okay then! Lets go kill us some noobs!' Tegan said darkly 'Lets prepare for battle'

* * *

**Meanwhile at McDonalds**

'They're late' Becky cursed poking at the Happy Meal in front of her

'Well what do you expect? Simon asked looking at Becky 'Remember when we spent New Years at Tegan's house?'

'Don't remind me' Jamie muttered 'They didn't have a clock, but managed somehow to own four TV's and 24 game consoles'

'Why were we even around there for?' Sophie asked 'We're good, they're evil'

'The only reason I went is because there were snacks...ooh lovely snacks' Reiss said 'Mind you the party did kind of suck'

'It was worse than that!' Amy snapped 'We were all locked in the closet for most of the night!'

'Man that closet was spacey' Nikki said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

'Look' Stacey and Kerry said in unison pointing towards the door 'It's them'. Stacey and Kerry were right. They were here. Tegan, Glen, Lex and The Unnamed Hobo were here. They walked through the door and walked over the other group and sitting down on the table opposite them.

'Well well well, look who decided to show up' Jamie said sarcasticaly.

'Glen! Glen! Play the music!' Tegan whispered, whilst looking at the descendants with a smirk on her face. Glen nodded and pulled out a CD player and pressed 'Play'. Immediately The Backstreet Boys 'I Want It That Way' began to play.

'Idiot!' Alex yelled at Glen, smacking him across the head 'I asked for scary evil music! Scary!'

(_One and Only begins to play)_ 'But the Backstreet Boys are evil and scary, their dance moves, their voices, it's like one giant nightmare!' Glen protested. Alex looked ready to kill 'Fine! I'll change it!' (_One and Only stops playing and 'Busted - Year 3000' begins to play)_

'For crying out loud Glen!' Lex yelled 'Play a god-damn evil song not that crap!'

'What are you talking about?' Glen said in a innocent tone 'You were the one who taped this onto the CD!'

'Well...I...er' Lex stammered, blushing slightly

'Wow Lex I never knew you liked Busted' Tegan smiled, Lex scowled and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off...

'Okay, what do you idiots want?' Jamie asked

'Well I believe that one of your own idiots, has already told you our plans' Tegan said in an superior tone, she pointed to Becky

'Yes she has' Amy said

'Whos the hobo?' Kerry asked staring at Alex

'Hey! I'm not a hobo! My names Alex and I'm a Water Adept thank you very much!' Alex shouted at Kerry, straightening his Stewie Griffen t-shirt (which he had borrowed from Glen)

'He's a Water Adept?' Reiss asked 'Oh brilliant'

'Great, now they have a Adept for each element' Amy muttered

'But we had two of each!' Stacey said

'HA! Take that fools!' Simon said pointing at Tegan, he started to dance.

'So these are the so-called descendants?' Alex questioned Tegan, she nodded. Alex stood up and walked towards Jamie.

'So you are?' he asked

'Jamie, I'm Issac's descendant' Jamie replied

'Issac's descendant...I should have known...I trust you also have the remaining half of the Golden Sun?' Alex questioned. Jamie nodded. Alex walked over to Simon.

'And you I know who your a descendant of...Felix...that long-haired hippy' Alex muttered

'Look mate you just insulted yourself there' Lex said to Alex, who ignored him.

'And you' Alex pointed at Becky 'Your are the descendant of that Piers, the Lemurian idiot'

'Well done you' Becky said 'The point of the Lemurian idiot is completely off though'

'And this two are obvivously desendants of Ivan and Sheba...yes I recognized you immediately' Alex said to Kerry and Stacey 'And you' he pointed to Sophie 'Garet's descendant...I wonder if you will show more intellgience that he ever did' Sophie raised her hand ready to her Psynergy.

'No Sophie!' Reiss said nudging her. Alex turned to Reiss.

'Now you my friend are most difficult...you possess two elements? Clever...but I sense you are not a descendant of the so-called Eight Heroes of Weyard'

'Correct' Reiss said. Alex sneered and walked over to Nikki

'It is easy to see who you are a descendant of...Jenna' Alex shrugged and he walked over to Amy, 'Which leaves...you being Mia's descendant' Amy nodded and glared at Alex.

'Okay down to business' Jamie said 'What do you idiots what, we're wasting precious time speaking with you, we could be at home watching Futurama'

'Yes or possibly YuGiOh' Becky pouted 'If I miss the episode where Kaiba and Yugi duel I'll kill you' she glared at Tegan, Glen,Lex and Alex 'And this time I mean it'

'Actually tonights episode is when Bakura and Yugi duel' Tegan said bluntly

'Bakura!' Becky squealed

'Bloody fangirls' Lex muttered 'They're all the same 'Bakura this Bakura that' 'I love Kaiba' You make me sick'

'I'm sorry if I'm interuptting something, but if you have forgotten we waging war against these...these...fools' Alex yelled over Becky

'Fools?' Reiss asked Alex 'At least my hair isn't as long as a girls' Alex scowled

'Well at least I don't wear pink shoes!' Alex sneered

'And at least we have dress sense' Simon said laughing. Glen stood up.

'That t-shirt cost me £11 pounds from HMV I will not stand and listen to you bad-mouth it!' he walked towards Simon, fist raised, but somehow managed to trip over into Becky.

'Hey watch it!' Becky shouted at Glen, pushing him into a nearby table which collapsed on top of him

'You bitch!' Tegan yelled at Becky 'You hurt Glen, prepare to feel my wrath! DRAGON FUME!' A huge flame in the shape of a dragon appeared from Tegan's hand and hit Becky, who screamed in agony.

'Douse!' Becky shouted and the flames which surrounded her were put out. 'Thats it! This is war!'

'I concur! Prepare to be defeated you psychotic idiots!' Jamie scoffed 'GRAND GAIA!' The ground around Tegan, Alex, Glen and Lex broke to pieces and rose into the air hitting all of them. It then dropped to the ground and Tegan, Glen, Lex and Alex plummented to the ground, Lex got up and raised his hand.

'My turn I think? Hmmmm...RAGNORAK!' A giant blade plumment from the sky and hit Simon head on.

'Bitch...two can play at game' Simon sneered 'QUAKE SPHERE!'

'SPARK PLASMA!'

'DRAGON FUME!'

'MEGACOOL!'

'ICE MISSILE!'

'SHINE PLASMA!'

'DIAMOND BERG!'

'SEARING BEAM!'

'PURE DELUGE!'

'SPARK PLASMA!'

'SEARING BEAM!'

Trying to avoid the oncoming attacks, customers and workers in McDonald's were constantly dodging and running from attacks. The place was now nearly empty. Until...

'Hey...what the?' a person said walking through the door

'It's the Apple-Mac boy!' Tegan yelled

'Get him!' Lex shouted. At once Tegan, Glen and Lex attacked the mysterious figure, with their Psynergy 'DIE! DIE!'

'AGHHHHHH!!!!' The person collapsed to the ground and moved no more.

'Oh my god you just killed Dylan, Tegan!' Sophie shouted at the Fire Adept

'Wow this worse than the time I killed David Tennant...' Tegan muttered

**(FLASHBACK)**

Tegan was sitting down in McDonald's with Glen and Lex who were both scoffing their faces with chips and burgers.

'Ugh...sometimes you guys are so disgusting' Tegan muttered. She looked towards to door. Wait a minute...that person couldn't be? Could it?

'IT'S DOCTOR WHO!' Tegan yelled in anger, getting up from her seat and rushing to the figure

'Why isn't it one of my fans? Would you like a photograph?' David asked her smiling

'No I bloody don't! Although...' Tegan said. She punched him right in the jaw, and David fell to the ground. Tegan continued to hit and kick him.

'Thats for last weeks episode!' Tegan yelled 'And thats for just being you!' she punched him again...he didn't move.

'Oh no...' Tegan whispered 'Glen! Lex!' she called to her friends, who rushed over to her.

'What is it? This better not keep me, I've left my chips and burger over there, some chavs might come over and...oh god' Lex said, voice trailing off, staring at the body

'Tegan? What the hell have you done?' Glen whispered 'Is that...is that David Tennant?' he asked eyes opened wide

'Was' Tegan said shortly 'Quick get a body bag'

'But-'

'I said get a body bag!'

**(END FLASHBACK)**

'Tegan! For Mercury's sake pay attention!' Alex yelled 'We're fighting here'

'Oh oh...sorry' Tegan replied 'Hey! Yes you the one with the hair!' she yelled at Reiss, who turned around 'Take this! SEARING BEAM!'

'OWWWWW!' Reiss screamed in pain 'You bitch don't make me come over there!'

'What are you going to do?' Tegan sneered 'Bite my ankles? Stupid midget'

'Nobody but nobody calls me a midget you...you...fangirl' Reiss said 'Feel my wrath! DIAMOND DUST!' Tegan was hit by Reiss's Psynergy attack, throwing her into the air 'Muhahahahaha all fear me the Mighty Reiss!'

'Thats it we're arresting you all' a voice yelled approaching the fighting group

'For what? The worst you can do is arresting us for criminal damage!' Tegan yelled at the police officers 'And half of that was by them!' she pointed to the other group

'Hey! Thats a damn lie and you know it!' Simon yelled back at Tegan

'Quiet all of you! Who is to blame for this' the officer pointed the burnt corpse which was smouldering on the ground. Silence.

'Okay officers cuff them'

'What?' Everyone asked

'This is all your fault Chunk!' Becky shouted

'Chunk?' Stacey asked 'Who the hell are you talking to?'

'Damn it Becky' Tegan snarled 'Quit quoting from YuGiOh Abridged! We'll be sued by LittleKuriboh'

'Ha! I like to see him try!' Becky laughed insanely

One by one all the Adepts were handcuffed and lead to the police cars outside, people watched in amazement as they saw the Heroes descendants being arrested.

'I knew they were up to no good' One person said

'Bloody kids' Another said

'Hey! Go to hell!' Simon yelled

'Yeah go to hell!' Jamie shouted

'Shut up!' The man replied

'I slept with your mother!' Jamie yelled, as he wa forced into the car

'Be quiet!' The one officer said

'Hey...are you Jerry Standing?' Becky asked one officer (who looked like Jerry Standing from New Tricks) whilst climbing into the police car

'No!' he replied shocked 'Whatever gave you that idea?'

'Well...' Becky started 'The stench of cigarettes, the ginger hair'

**(30 Minutes Later)**

After 30 minutes, the Adepts found themselves being drove to the West Mercia Police Station. All in a bad mood.

'This is bad' Becky muttered 'I'm in deep shit when I get home'

'Same...and my mom was making pizza' Reiss replied

'Those idiots...I can't believe we got arrested' Jamie scowled 'We're defending the world for crying out loud!'

'If only our ancestors could see us now' Kerry said shaking our head 'What would Sheba said'

'She'd probably say something like 'Bloody descendants'' Jamie muttered 'Or something like 'I'm going to kick them in the beanbag''

'If you say that one more time, you will die!' Kerry said angrily

'Hey! Quieten down there' the police officer in the car said. Everyone fell silent.

* * *

_Tornado-Fawkes: Well that's Chapter 3 updated!_

_Spleen-Monkie: Complete with YuGiOh Abridged quotes! Read and review!'_


	5. Jail Time

**ThexRetardedxOne: Finally! An update!**

**Shojo-Bat: (laughs) Sorry it's taken so long, we've been busy with exams and things like that. And plus ThexRetardedxOne is trying to write two fanfics at the same time**

**ThexRetardedxOne: (pouts) Yes I am, so far I'm doing well**

**Shojo-Bat: Anyways please review!**

**ThexRetardedxOne: And no 'flames!'**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Jail Time**

'Man we really fucked up' Tegan stated

'No kidding' Lex said bluntly 'We're in jail'

'Great observation Lex, may I congratulate you' Jamie said sarcasticaly 'You so deserve a cookie

Lex was correct. They were all in jail...the crime? Destroying McDonald's and causing thousands of damage in the building of Telford Town Centre, and Tegan was being held for longer after refusing to confess that she had seriously injured Dylan and killed David Tennant in cold blood

'They deserved it' she protested 'Dylan thought apple-macs were better and simply had it coming to him, and David Tennant had to pay for last weeks Doctor Who episode for being so terrible.' Alex was also being held for longer as there was 'no such place called Imil.'

'It's all your fault that we're in here' Becky snapped at Lex, Tegan, Glen and Alex 'If I not mistaken you were the ones who started this bloody war'

'Correct me if I'm wrong, but am I right in believing that it was you who pushed Glen into one of the tables? Thus starting this mess' Tegan shouted at Becky 'Poor Glen is mentally scarred!' she pointed to Glen who was sobbing in the corner of the jail cell.

'I need Lex to hug me' Glen cried, rocking back and forth

'Hell no!' Lex yelled, edging away from Glen 'You stay away from me, if you want to hug anyone hug him!' he pointed to Alex who stood up and ran to the other corner away from Glen

'Don't you come near me' he warned Glen. This caused Glen to sob even more.

'I don't want to be bad anymore' he sobbed 'Screw taking over the world, I want to go home!'

'Look kid, you can go home when your bails paid' the officer called to Glen 'So until then quit your crying'

'And you can stuff it if you think your joining us' Jamie scoffed 'The last thing we need is a liability'

'I am not a liability!' Glen shouted at Jamie 'Remember that time I worked at Torchwood?'

'Vaguely' Kerry sighed

'Then allow me to refresh you memories' Tegan said waving her hand

**(FLASHBACK)**

'Oh god' Glen said 'I am so sorry' he was standing amidst the ruins of the Torchwood building, Jack Harkness was standing beside him looking less than impressed

'You moron!' he shouted at Glen 'Look what you've done!'

'I said I was sorry!' Glen protested 'There was so many cables and so many people, I couldn't help it and I swear I didn't mean to kill her' he pointed to Gwen's lifeless form 'But I'm sure you can find another, there's bound to be another Welsh woman out there with equal annocence.'

**(END FLASHBACK)**

'So Glen destroyed Torchwood?' Stacey asked Tegan

'I thought the Cyberman destroyed Torchwood' Kerry said

'No it was Glen' Tegan said bluntly staring at Glen, who had a look of inncocence of his face

'Yes, Jack's never been the same since Glen decided to destroy Torchwood' Sophie stated 'Or since Glen decided to kill Gwen'

'I though I was doing the world a favour' Glen pouted 'In my opinon the world's a better place without her'

'Okay!' Tegan shouted over Glen 'Back to Golden Sun! If you do care to notice we are in a jail cell, because of a certain Water Adept' she glared at Becky

'It's not my fault!' Becky protested 'It you and that hobo's fault' she pointed at Alex

'Hey! I am not a hobo!' Alex yelled 'You stupid child!'

'Shut it you long haired freak!' Reiss shouted. Alex laughed.

'And what in Mercury's sake are you on about?' Alex shouted 'Your hair isn't exactly short either! At least my hair is straight!'

'Yeah your hair maybe be straight but your not in real life' Simon scoffed 'Don't deny it!'

'And don't blame me for this mess' Becky shouted 'Tegan was the one who used all the ink in the printer!'

'Yeah printing off pictures of Horatio Caine!' Kerry shouted 'We all know you like David Caruso-'

'I don't like David Caruso! But we all know you have a mutal dislike for gingers!' Becky yelled at Kerry

'I do not!' Kerry yelled back at Becky

'I think we can all blame this mess on Reiss personally' Stacey said

'What?' Reiss asked 'Us being held in jail is my fault? What the hell have I done?'

'Your the idiot who got it into his head that they did breakfast specials at PC World!' Amy shouted

'And considering the fact that you were all for going to meet these idiots' Nikki shouted pointing at Tegan, Glen, Lex and Alex, she put on a mock voice 'Lets go along see what they have to say, come one it's nine on four we'll win for sure'

'I do not sound like that!' Reiss shouted 'And you better quit it now before I use my Psynergy on you!'

'Bring it bitch!' Nikki shouted back

'And anyway it was him who said they did breakfast at PC World' Reiss said calmy pointing to Glen

'They do!' Glen shouted jumping up and down

'They don't idiot!' Jamie shouted

'SHUT UP!' Lex yelled. Everyone went silent. 'Tegan I don't know why the hell you were around Becky's house for, but we discussed this already you do not go around to other people's houses! And you!' he pointed at Reiss 'Just be quiet! And Becky you shouldn't have let Tegan print those pictures of Horatio Caine off! Alex you look and sound gay, so get over yourself! Kerry don't be nasty to gingers it's hurtul and demeaning! Amy, Stacey just be quiet for once! Simon get a life! Jamie, we all know Glen's a liability! Sophie and Nikki don't bother to use your Psynergy you'll only lose! And Glen' he turned to face Glen 'PC World don't do breakfast! I'm sorry but you'll just have to live with it! Lex stopped shouting and sat down red-faced. There was silence but everyone suddenly began to cry, except for Alex and Lex. Lex looked around at the sobbing Adepts, and tutted.

'It was the goddamn truth!' Lex said

'Yes maybe' Simon cried 'But it hurt!'. Everyone apart from Alex and Lex continued to cry. Alex was smiling happily.

'What the hell are you smiling about?' Lex asked Alex angrily

'You said I was gay' Alex smiled 'That means I'm happy'

'Thats not a good thing!' Lex shouted

'It's not?' Alex asked confused

'No!' Lex shouted again shaking his fists 'It means you like other men!'

'But I don't' Alex said calmy 'Thus making your insult reduntant'

'Shut it!' Lex yelled 'For all we know you could have had gay sex with Felix!'

'Excuse me!' Simon shouted at Lex 'But Felix loved Sheba!'

'Yeah Felix married Sheba' Kerry said angrily at Lex

'It's true!' Alex sobbed, everyone looked towards the Water Adept, who was sobbing into his hands. Tegan looked at Glen shocked...was this they're supposed leader?

'I loved Felix!' Alex continued 'But he loved that whore Sheba! I tried to get rid of her, by pushing her off that blasted Lighthouse...but Felix saved her!'

'Wait a minute!' Kerry shouted 'Am I hearing correctly?' Alex looked up at the pissed off Jupiter Adept, staff raised, ready to use her Psynergy 'But did you just say you pushed Sheba off Venus Lighthouse?' Alex recoiled in fear.

'Alright I confess!' he sobbed 'But she lived didn't she! The stupid whore! Why did Felix love her? What did she have that I didn't?'

'Er...breasts maybe?' Glen asked. Alex cried harder.

'And what about my fantastic abs?' Alex cried 'My unlimited Psynergy?'

'You tedincy to deceive everyone and plan to take over the world?' Simon said sarcasticaly

'And not forgetting your...er I'm not going to finish this sentence' Tegan said as Alex shot an icy glare at her

'Although Tegan didn't finish that sentence, we all get the jist of what she was thinking and going to say' Lex sighed

'I don't!' Glen said 'I want to know!'

'SHUT UP GLEN!' Everyone shouted

'Okay in light of Alex's fantastic revelation of sexuality, in which we all basically guessed' Jamie said sternly 'That does not help with the fact that we're still in jail!'

'You guessed?' Alex asked who was no longer crying 'How?'

'Well no offence to you Alex (note from authors: Or Martin), but the long blue hair kind of gave it away' Simon said

'And the robes' Sophie said nodding

'Er hello?' Nikki shouted 'We know Alex is gay but we're still in jail!'

'Don't shout!' Kerry yelled

'Yeah Nikki' Stacey and Amy chorused

'Alex is gay?' Glen asked

Tegan slapped her head

'This is more disturbing than that Chipmunk music video we did' she muttered

(FLASHACK)

The audience screamed and applaused as the presenter of Paragui's Got Talent (note from authors: We're from the UK England) stepped up to the stage and grinned a cheesy smile.

'And now here is the hottest new talent from Shropshire! The Villians!'

Suddenly the Chipmunk's theme tune began to play and three figures stepped out of the shadows of the stage into the light, smiling playfully. Tegan and Lex were both wearing Supervillian outfits, with billowing capes in which Lex nearly tripped over twice while walking to the front of the stage. And Glen for some bizarre reason was wearing a Chipmunk outfit lined with bonage, holding a chipmunk in his hands.

'I give you Tegan, Tristan (Lex) and Glen!'

_'Watch out! Cos here we come...' Tegan, Lex and Glen sang_

**NINE MINUTES LATER**

_'Tegan, Tristan, Glenny-boy!'_

The fast high-pitched music stopped playing and the audience sat there in a stunned silence and in pure shock. A small child began to cry, and other people clapped slowly or unwillingly.

'Yay!' Glen shouted in an excited manner 'We did it' he looked down towards his hands 'Oh god' he muttered

'What?' Tegan asked Glen

'The chipmunk! I dropped the chipmunk!' Glen whispered

'And whats so bad about that?' Lex asked fiercly

'It has rabies!' Glen confessed

'It has rabies!' Lex shouted.

The audience gasped.

(END FLASHBACK)

'You did a music video?' Simon asked Tegan 'What happened?'

'Glen lost that blasted chipmunk which happened to be infected with rabies' Lex answered back 'Two people died as a result'

'So he's insane and also a killer?' Jamie said

'Yes pretty much' Tegan said nodding

'Er excuse me I can hear everything you're saying!' Glen shouted at the four

'Shut up the lot of you!' Sophie shouted

'When will we be freed?' Becky asked 'Now I know how Piers felt'

'I don't know' Nikki said 'Hopefully my parents will pay the bail'

'Same' Reiss answered shortly

'Okay kids' an officer said 'All of your bails are paid, so your free to go'

'YAY!' everyone shouted, the officer narrowed his eyes

'But anymore fighting in McDonalds you'll be arrested again, and you' He pointed at Tegan 'No killing innocent people oh and as part of your communtiy service we asked to at least to make friends' the officer continued, the Adepts looked at eachother shocked, upset and angry.

'What!?' they all asked

'Sorry kids' the officer shrugged 'Its the rules' he opend the jail cell and briskly walked out, leaving all the Adepts alone.

'So what do you propose we do?' Kerry asked 'Whos house shall we go to?'

'Becky's house'

'Becky's house'

'Becky's house'

'Becky's house'

'Becky's house'

'Becky's house'

'Becky's house'

'Becky's house'

'Becky's house'

'Becky's house'

'Tegan's house' Becky said 'Awwwww'

They all began to walk to Becky's house, united for once...but for how long?

* * *

**ThexRetardedxOne: I give you Chapter 4!**

**Shojo-Bat: Wow...what a long chapter at least we can write more tomorrow!**

**ThexRetardedxOne: Yep, please reivew!**


	6. At Becky's House

**ThexRetardedxOne: Yes this fanfic is still going!**

**Shojo-Bat/Spleen Monkie: Sorry it's taken so long**

**ThexRetardedxOne: Yeah Tegan decided to be sick and have a week off school**

**Shojo-Bat/Spleen Monkie: Sorry! **

**ThexRetardedxOne: Anyway we are proud to present a new character is our fanfic, none other than my sister! Who will be call DoctorWho123 in this fanfic!**

**Shojo-Bat/Spleen Monkie: Please reivew!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - At Becky's House**

And so it came to pass, the two enemies had to join eachother and co-operate with another...or face a longer sentence in a jail cell. In agreement they had decided (as part of their community service) to celebrate by going to Becky's house, who was furious at this decision. After much deliberation they made their way to Becky's house. But somebody was having any of that.

'My mom isn't going to like this you know!' Becky protested 'My mom isn't going to let in three psychotic Adepts and a hobo into her house!'

'Shut up!' Everyone yelled glaring at Becky. After many arguments and trials along the way, the Adepts finally reached Becky's house, checking the way was clear Becky ushered the Adepts in through the front door where Becky's parents would not see them and quickly closed the door behind her.

'Okay' Becky whispered 'You guys go upstairs to my room, and please don't make any noise...not a sound' Tegan started to hum the 'Pink Panther' theme tune, while creeping up the stairs.

'Tegan!' Becky hissed 'Stop that!'

'Oh sorry' Tegan hissed back 'I'm only trying to create a mood'

'I don't care to be honest!' Becky whispered 'Just walk upstairs to my goddamn room!' Without another sound, they climbed the stairs to safety, and entered Becky's room, quietly shut the bedroom door, only to hear the roar of a...monster.

'Monty!' Glen cried jumping up and down. The dog named Monty starting wagging his tail and began to bark at all the Adepts, who smiled or said 'Aww cute'

'What a delightful creature' Alex said reaching down to Monty, who began to growl at Alex

'Uh Alex you might want to back away' Becky said with concern

'Why?' Alex asked 'All I'm going to do it AGHH!!!' It was too late. Monty was mauling Alex. Blood began to flow from Alex's leg as Monty continued to attack him 'GET IT OFF! TEGAN HELP!'

'I'm not good in these kind of situations' The Fire Adept shrugged 'Look what happened on the Titantic'

**(FLASHBACK)**

'I promise. I'll never let go'

'MOVE! OUT OF MY WAY! IT'S EVERY MAN OR WOMAN FOR THEMSELVES!' Tegan yelled pushing the couple overboard and into the freezing water below 'Oh god' she muttered afterwards.

'Tegan! Tegan!' a voice yelled, she turned around to see Lex runing towards her 'Come on we need to get to the lifeboats!' they began to run to the deck 'Move! Out of my way' Lex shouted at some children, pushing them out of is way

'Wait a minute Lex where's Glen?' Tegan asked

'Who's going to fetch him this time?' Lex said

'No me for sure' Tegan scoffed 'You can' Lex scowled at this comment, but hastily ran off in search of Glen

FIVE MINUTES LATER

'Look Glen there's a puppy in the boat!' Lex said pointing to the boat

'OOH!! A puppy!' Glen shouted jumping into the lifeboat, he looked around 'Hey...there's no puppies, you're misleading Lex!' he corssed his arms and pouted

'Just shut up' Tegan said 'Let's get out of here'

**(END FLASHBACK)**

'Wait a moment' Nikki said 'How the hell were you three on the Titantic? That ship sunk over 100 years ago'

'I used to time-travel with Jack Harkness' Tegan shrugged 'Glen and Lex also, until Glen decided to blow up Torchwood' she glared at Glen

'For the last freaking time I said I was sorry!' Glen cried

'How the hell did you manage to kill David Tennant, enter Paragui's Got Talent, make a music video and be on the Titantic?' Jamie asked

'Oh we get around' Glen grinned

'Yep' Lex continued 'Next year we're entering Eurovision'

'Remind me not to watch that' Becky said to Kerry, who nodded

'Er...hello!' Alex yelled over the Adepts 'But if you haven't noticed this stupid dog is mauling me!'

'Oh...sorry' Becky said 'GET OFF ALEX NOW MONTY!' The dog named Monty stopped biting Alex's leg, looked at Becky wagging his tail and scampered over, leaving Alex very blooded.

'Well?' Alex demanded

'Well what?' Becky asked confused

'Heal me!' Alex shouted 'You a goddamn Water Adept'

'Yeah maybe, but are you forgetting Amy and Reiss are also Water Adepts?' Becky shouted back

'You are not getting us into this mess' Amy said

'I'm not healing him' Reiss smirked 'And anyways isn't HE a Water Adept?'

'Shut.Up' Alex scowled

'Alex got owned! Alex got owned!' Tegan, Glen and Lex sang

'SHUT UP!' Alex yelled

'HEY! WILL YOU JUST FREAKING SHUT UP!' a voice yelled outside of the room 'I'M TRYING TO WATCH DOCTOR WHO HERE!'

'Who's that' Stacey asked Becky

'Diana'

'Who?' Everyone asked

'Diana, my younger and ore angrier and psychotic sister' Becky scowled 'Who also seems to be a Fire Adept and prefers to be called DoctorWho123'

'Oh' Everyone said

'Ooh! I've met Diana!' Tegan shouted

'I heard she's younger yet taller than Becky!' Glen cried

'Yes, yes we've all heard the rumours' Sophie said

'I haven't!' Lex shouted 'HA! A twelve year old is taller than you!' Becky shot Lex a glare...

'I WARNED YOU ALL!' DoctorWho123 voice yelled

'Uh-oh...not good' Becky whispered, as DoctorWho123 stormed into Becky's room, branishing a blade

'What the fuck?' Simon asked

'She's gonna kill us because we talked over Doctor Who?' Kerry asked

'Seems like it' Amy said

'I warned you all before' DoctorWho123 said 'But you took no notice'

'Hmmm...correct, the day I listen to you, will be the day Glen's elected Prime Minster of Britain' Becky said laughing

'Hey!' Glen said 'It could happen!'

'Yeah, and I'll pass my Math's test' Sophie scoffed

'And I'll stop being so weird' Tegan said

'And Alex Edwards will become a better piano player than me' Jamie laughed

'Excuse me' DoctorWho said dangerously, everyone looked at her and gulped at the venom in her voice

'Yeah?' Becky said happily

'But if I wasn't mistaken I was going to take my revenge?' DoctorWho123 continued

'Revenge?' Reiss asked

'What have we done?' Nikki shouted

'We haven't killed no one' Stacey shouted

'Yeah' Tegan said nodding 'Can't you just kill Dylan instead of us?'

'I'm afraid not' DoctorWho123 grinned 'Your deaths will be satisfiying enough'

'Our deaths?' Sophie asked

'Please! Don't kill us!' Glen shouted, he grabbed Becky and pushed her forward towards DoctorWho123 'Take her, it was all her plan! Wasn't it?' he asked everyone else

'Yeah it was' Simon cried

'Yep it was all Becky' Jamie nodded

'You cowards!' Becky yelled looking at the Adepts 'She's freaking twelve years old! What the hell is she going to do?'

'As a reward' DoctorWho123 said to the Adepts 'I grant you permission to eat these' she held up a jar of cookies and threw them to the Adepts, who immediately began to eat them

'Ooh! Raisin!' Glen said, spitting crumbs

'This cookie is suprisely pleasant' Alex said

'And as for you' DoctorWho123 spat at Becky 'You will pay!'

'For what?' Becky shouted

'It seems you have forgotten my Ten Commandments' DoctorWho123 said, she took out a scroll of paper and bagn to read

**1. Thou shalt not disturb DoctorWho123 while she watches Doctor Who**

**2. All must watch Doctor Who**

**3. All must bow down to David Tennant **('Yeah...it's a pity he's dead' Becky muttered)

**4. Becky will not annoy DoctorWho123 in any way**

**5. Either shall she breathe if I'm in the same room as her**

**6. Becky is not permitted to be in the same room as DoctorWho123**

**7. If my David Tennant posters are vandalised, Becky will paid the price**

**8. All those who hate David Tennant will die**

**9. David Tennant is god**

**10. Becky is my slave and she shall obey my every command**

'Okay, which 'Commandment' did I break?' Becky asked

'The first one' DoctorWho123 grinned 'The punishment is death'

'WHAT?' Becky yelled 'Why you!'

'Save your breath' DoctorWho123 spat 'Today you die!'

'Fuck' Becky muttered

* * *

**Shojo-Bat/Spleen Monkie: Hehe funny**

**ThexRetardedxOne: Yeah considering this was mostly my work!**

**Shojo-Bat/Spleen Monkie: I'm sorry!**

**ThexRetardedxOne: (smirks) I forgive you**

**Shojo-Bat/Spleen Monkie: Yay! Please review!**


	7. Battle Time: Becky vs DoctorWho123

_Tornado-Fawkes: Well it's finally here! The chapter you've been waiting for!_

_Spleen-Monkie: The battle between Tornado-Fawkes (Becky) here and DoctorWho123...beware for a suprising ending_

_Tornado-Fawkes (scowls) Suprising indeed. Read and review!_

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Battle**

'Prepare to die Becky, descendant of Piers' DoctorWho123 said coldly 'Now you will witness first-hand the power of a master Fire Adept'

'Master Fire Adept?' Becky laughed 'You can't burn toast let alone kill me'

'She's a Fire Adept?' Alex asked 'Oh no...'

'What is it?' Tegan asked Alex 'What's wrong?'

'DoctorWho123 is a Fire Adept...and if Sophie is a descendant of Garet, Nikki is a descendant of Jenna, and Reiss...well who's Reiss a descendant of?' he paused for a moment and looked at Reiss, who shrugged in reply

'I'm just special, I get two elements' Reiss smiled

'Anyway, and you Tegan are a descendant of Saturos and Menardi' Alex said slowly 'Then DoctorWho123 must be...'

'Must be what?' Tegan shouted 'Tell me!' she began to hit Alex

'Hey! If you quit that then maybe I'll tell you!' Alex said angrily, Tegan stopped hitting 'DoctorWho123 is it possible you are a descendant of Karst or Agatio?'

'Heh...the Water Adept is right' DoctorWho123 sneered 'I am a descendant of Karst' Everyone gasped apart from Alex, who was standing there, grinning at his own cleverness.

'Man I'm good' Alex thought to himself

'No kidding' Reiss murmured

'Well bugger me' Jamie said

'You're a descendant of Karst?' Tegan asked 'But weren't Karst and Menardi sisters? Oh god...we're related! And that means I related to you as well!' she pointed to Becky

'Well that's not a bad thing' Becky shrugged

'Oh come on!' Tegan replied 'Of course is it! You've obessed with Chazz from YuGiOh GX!'

'I am not!' Becky shouted

'Probably to your disappointment of not having the future ruler of the world as a relative, let me inform you I am not a relation' DoctorWho123 snarled

'Er... in English please' Kerry said

'Ugh! I'm not a relative!' DoctorWho123 yelled 'You!' she pointed at Becky 'This is the end for you!'

Becky shrugged and picked up a nearby sword and readied for battle

'You know for someone about to die, Becky seems awfully calm' Stacey said

'Yeah...a bit too calm' Nikki replied

'Don't worry she'll beat DoctorWho123!' Amy grinned

'You're an idiot' Reiss muttered 'She won't win!'

'Show's how much you believe in your friends' Sophie retorted 'But yeah she does seem awfully calm'

**(Inside Becky's mind)**

_Oh God,oh God, oh God...I'm so screwed...why. Why? Was I cursed with a psycho for a sister...damn you world, damn this to hell...I wish I was watching Yu-Gi-Oh right now_

**(Back in reality)**

DoctorWho123 raised her sword, grinning cruelly

'I trust you know how to battle?'

'What do you take me for?' Becky said angrily 'Some kind of – AGH!!! A wasp!' Becky ran to the other side of the room and cowered in the corner

'You disgust me!' Lex shouted 'You're a disgrace to the name of Adept!'

'Shut it Earth boy!' Becky shouted, now standing as Glen caught and put the wasp outside 'DoctorWho123 or shall I say Diana...it's time to get your game on!'

'Becky this is not Yu-Gi-Oh GX!' Tegan shouted 'You are not Jaden! Either are you Chazz!'

'Tegan's right!' Sophie warned Becky 'You need to match DoctorWho123's power, I can sense her Psynergy and it's strong!'

'Match my power?' DoctorWho123 laughed 'You think you can match my power, unlikely!'

'But not impossible' Becky said

'Bring it on fool' DoctorWho123 shouted 'Today you die!'

Insert dramatic music

'It begins...' Amy muttered

**DoctorWho123 vs Becky**

**Place your bets!**

**Insert Golden Sun 'Doom Dragon' music**

'Who will attack first?' DoctorWho123 asked

'You will, youngest first' Becky replied 'Or the virtually insane...actually that accounts for me, but you go first'

'So be it' DoctorWho123 sneered 'Supernova!'

The Fire Psynergy hit Becky, and a blinding red light filled the room. The others heard a scream, and shout of triumph...but when the light subsided Becky was still standing.

'What in?' Reiss said 'That should have killed her!'

'She withstood the Psynergy!' Nikki said 'Go Becky, own that bitch's ass'

'With pleasure' Becky muttered 'it's my turn now and I unleash the Mercury Djinni Chill!' The Djinni attacked DoctorWho123, who staggered slightly but was not downed

'I was hoping you would that' she sneered 'And now I'm going to do this! Djinn Storm!' Everyone gasped

'No!' Becky yelled 'Impossible!'

'This isn't good' Stacey muttered

'Yeah no kidding Sherlock' Simon replied

'Using Djinn Storm puts all Becky's Djinns in standby mode...but she is unable to use them or set them' Alex explained 'Her HP levels also suffer, she's doomed'

'Look we may be kids but we are fully aware of what Djinn Storm does Alex' Jamie said angrily

'Becky's doomed' Simon said darkly

DoctorWho123 laughed cruelly as Becky tried to set her Djinns...her attempts failed

'It's no use, you're unable to set them and use them...but I can' DoctorWho123 sneered

'What?' Becky yelled 'You bitch!'

'But I'll leave that for now...to do this' DoctorWho123 shouted 'Dragon Fume!' A dragon shaped flame erupted from DoctorWho123's hand and hit Becky., who screamed again and fell to the floor

**Intermission**

**----**

**End Intermission**

'So this is the descendant of the great Piers?' DoctorWho123 laughed 'Left to the mercy of a Fire Adept...you're pathetic do you know that?'

'Agh! DIAMOND DUST!' Becky yelled, jumping to her feet, crystalline ice hit DoctorWho123 'I've had enough! Screw fighting fair!'

'Oh god! Becky's freaking out!' Glen cried

'Shut it!' Lex said, hitting Glen

'I've had it with you!' Becky shouted at DoctorWho123 'And just to show it I'm going to do this! Glacier!'

A wall of ice hit and froze DoctorWho123 for a few seconds before melting 'And now something I been saving for a long time...MEGACOOL!' Spikes of ice erupted from the ground, hitting DoctorWho123 who slumped to the floor. Silence.

'Is she downed?' Simon asked Becky, who ignored him, still staring at DoctorWho123

'No...' Reiss said 'She's not'

'Damn' Alex said, as DoctorWho123 climbed to her feet, smiling

'Good tatics Becky but it won't save you' she sneered 'Remember that little summon?' Becky's eyes opened wide in shock, her face darkened 'If I set all your friends Djinn's to standby, I will have the power to use the Ultimate Summon'

'What?' Nikki yelled 'She can't do that!'

'That's disrespecting the rules!' Sophie shouted

'In which Becky said 'Screw fighting fair' DoctorWho123 said

'Becky!' Sophie shouted 'You idiot descendant of a Lemurian!'

'Well sorry Sophie' Becky shouted back 'But at least you're not going to die!

'What?' Everyone said

'I was the only one challenged' Becky smiled 'Therefore only I will be killed...and you can guarantee I'll haunt you all in your dreams!'

'DoctorWho123's going to kill Becky?' Glen asked

'It's official' Lex muttered 'You're an idiot, of course she's going to kill her'

'And now to finsh you off one and for all' DoctorWho123 smiled 'Any last requests? Any last words?'

'Meh...might as well start to confess my sins' Becky shrugged 'Right Tegan, I was the one who stole your Yu-Gi-Oh DVDs, Reiss; I've been slipping anti-growth pills into your drinks for over six months now, Alex I conspired to dye your hair pink, and Kerry, well I posted those Horatio Caine pictures to you.' Silence...

'You bitch!' Tegan shouted

'Anti-growth pills? You dense sod!' Reiss yelled

'Pink?! But it would clash!' Alex shouted 'You deserve to die'

'Ha! I'll kill her myself!' Kerry yelled, running towards Becky, who was smirking, seeming pleased with herself. Kerry began to hit Becky over the head with her staff

'Hey! HEY! Quit it!' Becky shouted in pain 'Can't I at least die with dignity?'

'No!' DoctorWho123 and Kerry yelled in unison

**Intermission**

**---**

**End intermission**

'And now for your destruction fool!' DoctorWho123 sneered 'You have thwarted my plans long enough...you and you so-called heroes...but it ends here!' she grinned cruelly, as Kerry ran away from Becky and joined the others on the sidelines

'It was nice knowing you' Sophie called to Becky

'Believe me the pleasure was all mine' Becky replied, she turned around and faced DoctorWho123 and grinned 'By the way Diana, Doctor Who's cancelled on Saturday, I made sure of it'

'Quiet fool. And now...I call upon the Ultimate Summon Iris! Goddess of the Sun!' DoctorWho123 yelled, raising her hand.

The room went sun yellow, blinding everyone's sight. There was a flash of white and yellow...a clash...a scream...and then silence. The light subsided, everyone unshielded their eyes, refusing to believe what was in front of them. Becky sank to her knees...still conscious.

'She's alive!' Amy shouted, punching the air, in victory

'What the hell?' Kerry yelled 'That was supposed to kill her! She's still alive!'

'What? Do you want her dead?' Nikki asked

'Yes! I do!' Kerry replied 'And so does Reiss and Tegan most probably'

'It's a bit extreme Kerry' Simon muttered

'You wish her dead?' DoctorWho123 hissed 'Her death will come some enough...the summon has weakened her...not defeated her...but this will!' DoctorWho123 raised her hand and smiled 'RISING DRAGON!'

A dragon-shaped flame erupted from the ground beneath Becky, throwing her 12 feet into the air. There was another clash as the dragon disappeared...Becky was in mid-air..until she fell towards the ground. Defeated...and doomed.

'Well there's your wish Kerry' Jamie said

'Yeah Kerry, way to go' Stacey said

**Becky is downed...**

**Sad battle music starts**

**Becky is defeated**

**DoctorWho123 wins**

* * *

_Spleen-Monkie: Wow...you seriously got owned_

_Tornado-Fawkes: Don't I know...thank god neither me or DoctorWho123 have powers in real life...then we'd all be in trouble_

_Spleen-Monkie: Yeah...plus the fact your a Chazz and Atticus fangirl and she's a Zane fangirl! Read and review folks!_


	8. Recovery and Rambles

**Spleen-Monkie: Two chapters in two days? Well someone's got a lot of free time**

**Toradno-Fawkes: I sure have...bless the joys of writing. Read and review!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 – Recovery and Rambles**

'Woah Becky got seriously owned' Tegan said, looking at Becky who was unconscious on the floor

'You do realise you went a whole five hours without saying 'owned'' Sophie muttered 'And you choose this moment in time to say it'

'Ooh can I have a cookie?' Tegan asked grinning

'No' Jamie replied shortly 'Alex ate every single one'. Tegan turned around and glared at Alex, who was smirking slightly and stuffing cookies into his pockets.

'Well what do you expect?' Alex asked 'Ever since I came to the future and been living at Tegan's all I've had to eat is cereal on toast! And not to mention that strange blue stuff in Tegan's fridge'

'Wow is that stuff still in there?' Tegan blinked

'Yes...until recently' Alex murmured 'I was hungry and there was nothing to eat...apart that blue stuff' He frowned slightly and glared at Tegan 'Thanks to you I've been peeing blue for a week! I hope your happy'

'Oh very' Tegan grinned

'Okay that's enough about Tegan's eating habits and Alex's toilet troubles!' Kerry said loudly over Alex and Tegan who were arguing with eachother

'Shut up Kerry' Alex glared 'As for you Tegan, I'm moving out! Good day!'

'No Alex!' Tegan wailed 'Please stay!'

'...Fine!' Alex sighed in defeat, crossing his arms

'Uh...do you think she's alive' Amy asked, pointing at Becky, who was still unconscious

'I hope not' Tegan spat

'Same. She deserves to die' Reiss muttered

'Tegan! Reiss! She's your friend!' Stacey said shocked

'She's no friend of mine!' Tegan snarled 'Anyone who steals my Yu-Gi-Oh dvds is my enemy!'

'And anti-growth pills?' Reiss asked 'How much more dense could she become!'

'And pink who totally clash with my clothes!' Alex said

'And I hate Horatio Caine' Kerry growled 'She knows I does'

'So...what are we going to do then?' Simon asked Jamie, who shrugged seeming unsure himself

'Well I though going after DoctorWho123 would be logical' Alex suggested

'Yeah' Lex snorted 'If we have a death wish that is'

'Hey, speaking about DoctorWho123, where is she?' Glen asked, looking around the room. DoctorWho123 was clearly not there.

'Dead I hope' Sophie muttered

'Yeah...stupid psycho' Lex nooded

'No...it looks like she escaped' Nikki said

'Oh well done Sherlock!' Jamie said sarcastically

'I think we should heal Becky' Alex said

'Why?' Everyone demanded

'She's the only one who knows DoctorWho123's power' Alex continued 'Therefore we need her'

'No we don't!' Kerry shouted. Alex ignored her and walked over to Becky, and uttered 'Pure ply', an aura of blue light surrounded Becky and then subsided

'There. Okay she's asleep' Alex said

'I still can't believe DoctorWho123 tried to kill Becky' Amy said 'Just to take over the world'

'I know' Sophie nodded 'But I'm sure Becky had the same idea...they're like the Princeton brothers...obessed with world domination and power'

'Hmm...I agreed' Stacey said 'If anything Becky probably planned to kill us all to succeed in world domination' Everyone looked at eachother and then at Becky, who was still asleep.

'Who think's we should kill her?' Kerry said darkly

'No!' Everyone said firmly

'Someone should wake her' Simon said 'We're going after DoctorWho123'

'I will' Amy said 'Restore', an aura of blue light surrounded Becky again and subsided

'No...no good dream, good dream' Becky muttered 'I'll throw down a facedown' Tegan slapped her head

'No...not Yu-Gi-Oh GX quotes' she murmured

'Wake up you stupid idiot!' Kerry yelled, hitting Becky with her staff 'Get up!'

'Hey! Hey! I'm up!' Becky mumbled 'Mercury Kerry, there are better ways to wake people up'

'Come on we're going after DoctorWho123' Jamie said. Becky's face darkened, her eyes narrowed

'Why?' she hissed 'She is of no importance'

'Quit being evil and get up!' Tegan shouted

'Be quiet they'll hear us!' a voice said, coming from the wardrobe

'Shut up!' another said

'What in?' Glen blinked

'Who's that?' Reiss asked 'Lex open the wardrobe'

'What?' Lex glared, turning around 'Hell no!'

'Oh go on Lex!' Tegan said

'Why?' Lex asked

'Well...you're smart' Stacey grinned

'I try' Lex said grinning, he walked towards the wardrobe, reaching out to open it...until

CRASH

The wardrobe doors opened and eight people fell out of it. All of which were dressed in weird clothes, some of them with extreme hairstyles

'Whar the hell?' Nikki asked

'Oh great' Alex said darkly 'You just had to show up!'

'Who are they? Do you know them?' Simon asked Alex

'They're scary!' Glen cried 'Lex! Protect me!' He ran to Lex and hugged him

'Get off!' Lex yelled

'Alex! Who are they?' Jamie shouted

'The Heroes of Weyard' Alex said darkly

* * *

**Spleen-Monkie: (laughs) I love Glen reaction 'Lex! Protect me!'**

**Tornado-Fawkes: Yeah...and as you can see there's references to Yu-Gi-Oh GX (Chazz rules)**

**Spleen-Monkie: Yeah the Princeton brothers! Please review!**


	9. Welcome Heroes of Weyard!

**Spleen-Monkie: Sorry for the delay with this chapter, unfortunatly me and Becky have now been separated in Science, resulting in a low budget fanfiction, thanks a lot Mr Spears!**

**Tornado-Fawkes: Yeah I dropped down two sets! Thanks Spleen-Monkie!**

**Spleen-Monkie: It can't be my fault, I went up a set (grins)**

**Tornado-Fawkes: Stop rubbing it in (glares)**

**Spleen-Monkie: Anyway this is the best we could do with the materials and time. That and Glen stopped coming online so we had less muses**

**Tornado-Fawkes: And the fact we've started to film the Golden Sun movie, we already have our plastic swords and dull special effects**

**Glen: I'm a background character!**

**Spleen-Monkie: Glen isn't allowed to be a main character after he impailed Lex on a sword**

**Lex: How the hell did you manage that? It was a f plastic sword?**

**Glen: (puppy eyes)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8 - Welcome Heroes!

'Who the freaking hell are they?' Lex asked pointing to the group of people lying on the ground

'Yay! The circus is in town!' Tegan said happily, clapping her hands at the crowd

'Ugh God' Alex muttered, slapping his head 'No you idiot!' he waved his hand towards the group 'These are the "Heroes of Weyard", but to be honest they are more like the circus but more of a joke'. A blonde haired man stood up and pulled out his sword, stalked towards Alex and held it towards his neck. Everyone gasped

'Hey! Leave him alone!' Nikki yelled

cue 'One and Only' song

'Ooh a sword!' Glen said happily 'I want to play!' He ran towards Issac and used his upper body strength to rip the sword from Issac's hand, leaving him bewildered at the strange boy 'I'm playing! Me only!' He started to swing it around like a Lightsaber, making 'swooshing' noises happily, before swinging into a vase music cuts off

'Glen! You son of a bitch!' Becky yelled 'What have you done?!'

'Glen I told you to play outside with your toys! You're the reason why I can't have nice things! You break everything! And stop playing that annoying theme music, that stopped being funny six chapters ago' Lex shouted

Music starts playing again 'You're just jealous, because you're not the One and Only' Glen said proudly, hands on hips, looking towards the Sun heroicly Music stops dramaticly

'You!' Lex yelled (ignoring Glen) at Issac 'What are you some kind of idiot? Would you give a nine year old a sword? Because thats his mental age!'

'I didn't mean too, I mean I didn't think that idiot would be dazzled by a sword' Issac started

'Oh come on Glen's always been special!' Lex said angrily

**(FLASHBACK)**

'Lex what's sex?' Glen asked 'Should we do sex?'. Lex blinked, and slapped himself on the head

'Idiot'

**(END FLASHBACK)**

**(FLASHBACK)**

'Lex, why won't my rabbit run?' Glen wailed

'Glen it's dead' Lex said sympathically, and scowled as Glen poked the rabbit

'I have some vegetables for you Mr Flopsy!' Glen said, pushing a bowl into the rabbit hutch

'Idiot' Lex said, going to fetch Glen's mom

**(END FLASHBACK)**

**(FLASHBACK)**

'Lex, why won't my brother eat his dinner?' Glen asked

'Because rubber pancakes and plastic fruit isn't dinner you moron!' Lex shouted

'Why can't it be? It has fruit on the label' Glen protested

'Plastic fruit! You fuck-tard!' Lex yelled over the wailing child that was Glen's little brother, who was choking on the plastic fruit, and threw the fruit at Glen

'I hate you Lex!' Glen cried, running from the room

'Idiot' Lex muttered

**(END FLASHBACK)**

**(FLASHBACK)**

'Lex, why can't I play Hop-scotch on the road?' Glen asked

'Because you might get hurt' Lex said simply

'But why?' Glen asked

'We're not starting that again!' Lex shouted 'Just don't'

'Okay...'

FIVE MINUTES LATER

Crash

Screams

'Glen! What the? I told you not to play in the road!' Lex shouted

'Whoops'

**(END FLASHBACK)**

'Oh come on it wasn't that bad' Glen protested

'Twenty-people died Glen!' Lex shouted 'All because you played Hop-scotch!'

'Well that's pretty retarded...but seriously I didn't think he would be dazzled by that sword' Issac said

'Yeah well...you were wrong!' Lex pouted, crossing his arms and turning away from Issac

'Yeah as usual' Tegan said nodding

'What do you know?' Issac asked 'You've never met me before'

'Your mother' Jamie sneered, with crossed arms

'Ooh burn!' Tegan grinned (from off stage Glen called "I don't get it!")

'What about my mother?' Issac asked 'Do you know her?'

'Yes. She's very good in the sack' Jamie grinned

'Pardon?' Issac said confused, he turned to the other heroes 'Their modern phrases confuse me'

'It's called lingo' Alex sighed, whipping his hair back in a cool motion 'Retard'

'What does retard mean?' Issac asked

Music starts 'It means special...at least that's what my mother told me'

'Yeah, keep telling yourself that' Kerry said music cuts off

'What? You mean I'm not special?' Glen cried 'My whole world has crumbled like a cookie! Lex! Tell me it's not true! Or has my whole life been a lie?' He whimpered to Lex, giving him water-filled puppy eyes

'Of course not' Lex muttered 'You ignore them Glen, you'll always be special to me' He looked away, half sickened with himself, and nodded to Kerry, as if he was saying 'Well done, you're so right'

'I'm so confused' Issac said 'What the hell are they talking about' He asked Mia

'Of course you don't get it Nazi-boy' Jamie said 'With your blonde hair and blue eyes -'

'And your cocky attitude because I'm Issac 'And I can wield a sword and think I'm so special because I have half of the Golden Sun, but really I'm actually just compensating for my small wang'' Alex said very quickly, doing an impression of Issac 'But I'll tell you now Issac, you ein't got no street-cred with blonde hair, you need blue hair to be hip!'

'I have aquamarine coloured hair' Pier piped up 'Does that count?'

'Hell no' Alex said disgusted 'Aquamarine is like the legitimate brother of blue' he smirked 'And anyway Piers you were never hip' Piers's eyes filled with tears.

'I have no idea what you just said' Issac said

'What do you think Felix?' Alex asked Felix, strutting over to him 'Aren't I just totally pimped?'

'Excuse me? I'm confused' Felix said

'Something's never change' Alex mumbled 'Do you want a piece of this?' Thrusting his chest forward

'A piece of what? Cake?' Felix asked

'Something more tasty than cake' Alex smiled 'Yeah it's my -'

'Don't say that!' Lex said, his hand covering Alex's mouth 'We save that for hookers only...yeah I really wish Glen never taught him that word'

(FLASHBACK)

'So what is this 'video' you are watching?' Alex enquired Glen, who was trying to turn the television off without Alex seeing

'Er...nothing' Glen said slowly

'Hey! Saturos and Menardi used to spar like that!' Alex said happily, pointing to the couple on the television 'They had kind of a weird relationship with one another, at one point Menardi was on top of Saturos, screaming' he paused 'Yeah that was kind of weird'

'Well that explains Tegan' Glen blinked 'I'm mentally traumitised'

'So who are these two people then?' Alex asked, pointing to the TV again

_'Sit mutt'_

_'Yes master'_

'Where's he going to sit? There's no cha -AGHHH!' Alex asked, which slowly turned into a scream.

Minutes later, a normal looking Glen and a traumitised Alex emerged from the room

'So...they were gay?' Glen asked

(END FLASHBACK)

'So...that was your Puppyshipping video then Tegan?' Lex asked

'No, I only buy Tendershipping, Euroshipping, Fragileshipping, Tabloidshipping, Againstshipping, Prideshipping, Heartshipping and Powershipping...and basically any other shipping apart from Puppyshipping, because that's just all over the internet. It's like free porn' Tegan replied, grinning

'It is free' Lex said

'It is?' Tegan asked in confusion 'Who the hell have I been paying for it then?' Alex sniggering slightly, Tegan turned around and glared at him

'Oh come on, I needed the money!' Alex said innocently 'But I got into trouble with it the other day...damn penny machines. Thanks to them I've £1000 in debt'

'You spent £1000 in penny machines?' Sophie asked

'I got addicted' Alex said quietly 'But thanks for Tegan, I payed the debt off!'

'I want my money back' Tegan said

'Too bad' Alex smirked 'There's nothing about that in my contract'

'What contract?' Tegan asked. Alex took out a piece of paper with a homemade 'contract', which clearly said 'Alex gives no refunds'

'Damn it!' Tegan shouted

'Objection!' Jamie shouted 'This contract is not binded by the laws of the United Kingdom, thus you must return all money to the consumer'

'Yay! I have a Jamie lawyer!' Tegan said happily, as Alex handed over the money, with a unhappy look on his face

'Ownage bitch' Jamie grinned

'Moving on...'Lex said 'I take it this Puppyshipping video is yours Becky'

'What? Of course not' Becky said innocently

'Then why does it say 'Property of Becky' on it then?' Lex asked smirking, holding up the tape

'It's Glen's...' Becky said quietly

'Once again it says 'Property of Becky!' You are Becky aren't you' Lex shouted

'No...' Becky cried 'I'm Tegan, there is no Becky here, there is only Tegan'

'If you're Tegan, then who am I?' Tegan asked 'I have no name!'

music starts 'Don't worry' Glen smiled 'You can have my name...wait a minute, then who I am?'

'Oh for God's sake' Lex yelled

music starts 'Lex, can I have your name? You know the one you don't use' Glen asked

'Hell no!' Lex shouted

'What name he doesn't use' Kerry asked

music starts 'It's -' Glen started stops suddenly

'Say it and I'll rip your balls off!' Lex yelled, with blood red eyes, whilst Glen whimpered in the corner

'But I think it's cool, it's one of the YuGiOh characters names' Glen said quietly music plays quietly

'What Bakura?' Becky asked

'No' Lex said

'Duke Devlin?' Jamie asked

'No' Lex said, trying to keep calm

'Tea!' Tegan said 'It's Tea isn't it!'

'Of course it is Tegan' Lex said sarcastically, crossing his arms 'That's my name. Tea. Despite the fact I'm male'

'I knew!' Tegan said happily

'It's sarcasm you moron!' Lex shouted

'But why did you change your name from Tea to sarcasm?' Tegan asked in confusion 'I liked Tea'

'My name is Lex! Lex! Lex! LEX!' Lex yelled

'Actually it's -' Glen started

'SHUT UP!' Lex shouted back at Glen

'Shut up Lex!' Sophie shouted, Lex screamed in shock and immediately went quiet

'Well tell them to stop calling me Tea!' Lex pouted

'Your name isn't though, you just said it was sarcasm!' Tegan said

'It's Lex! As in Lex Luthor!' Lex shouted

'I'm a Lex fangirl!' Tegan said proudly

'What's a fangirl?' Issac asked

'Well, I'm guessing it's a girl who is a fan of someone' Felix said in a bored manner

'Well done, give the man a cookie' Alex said rolling his eyes

'You don't have to be so patronising' Felix said

'You right, I'm sorry, do you forgive me?' Alex asked, with puppy eyes

'Hell no, I hate your guts' Felix spat

'W-what? You hate me?' Alex cried

'Yes, is that hard to grasp?' Felix asked

'My life isn't worth living' Alex cried, walking towards the window

'No! Alex don't!' Tegan shouted

'For God's sake man, can't you control your hormones for one minute?' Nikki called to Alex, who was opening the window

'Just let him jump' Mia spat 'He's doing us all a favour!'

'What?!' Tegan said in shocked voice to Mia 'You bitch! You heartless bitch! I thought more of you! Alex!' She called to the Water Adept, who was standing on the ledge of the window 'Don't jump! We'd miss you! We need you!'

'No we don't' Kerry said 'Ow!' Tegan hit Kerry, who looked like she was about to kill Tegan

'Yeah do't jump!' Glen said, nodding 'We'd miss you'

'Isn't that right Lex?' Tegan asked Lex, nodding, trying to get him to agree

'What -' Lex asked confused 'Ohhhh...lying!' He whispered to Glen 'Yeah Alex...er...yeah we'd miss you' Lex looked away, yet again disgusted by his own words 'Yeah...er you're great'

'Your mom's great too' Jamie smirked 'In bed' Lex punched Jamie in the jaw

'Don't jump Alex!' Everyone shouted, apart from the Heroes of Weyard, Kerry and Lex. Lex leaned over to Issac

'Hey, £20 he won't jump' Lex whispered to Issac

'£20 he'll jump and land on that old lady over there' Issac whispered back to Lex, pointing out the window

'Yeah well another £20 he'll land on that dog with the curly tail' Lex said 'You know...Tommy'

'Hey! That's Bebop's name!' Tegan said happily, everyone turned around and looked at Tegan

'Who the hell is Bebop?' Kerry asked

'You know! Bebop!' Becky said 'King of Fanfiction, God of Cosplaying!'

'God of Cosplaying?' Jamie asked

'What's Cosplaying?' The Heroes of Weyard asked. Everyone looked around at them, pure shock and horror on their faces.

'Oh no you didn't!' Glen said

'Yeah just wait until Bebop here's about this' Becky said crossing her arms

'That's just as well but who the hell is Bebop?' Issac said angrily

'That's it, you're going to die for the crime of not knowing who Bebop is!' Lex shouted, punching Issac.

Meanwhile, Alex was still complating whether to commit suicide or not, and was still standing at the bedroom window

'Hey!' Alex shouted 'Will you stop talking about Bebop and talk about me!'

'You're not as cool as Bebop' Glen said

'What?' Alex asked in shock 'Of course I'm cool, look I can Cosplay too!' Alex cleared his throat 'Look I'm Piers! I bore everyone with my pointless speeches about Lemuria, and I'm really mysterious about my age and we all know I'm worthless to the plot and AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Mid-through his speech, Alex stumbled and fell out the window screaming 'OWWWW! MY LEG!'

'Oh my god!' Everyone said

'That's the best thing I've seen since Cloverfield!' Tegan said happily

**THIS FLASHBACK OF TEGAN WATCHING CLOVERFIELD HAS BEEN CENSORED BY 4KIDS FOR SPOILERS AND VIOLENCE. SORRY KIDS**

'Oh my god!' Reiss said 'That's the best flashback ever!'

'I'm definately going to see Cloverfield now!' Jamie said

'Me too!' Everyone concluded

'Anyways moving on from Tegan's brilliant flashback' Kerry said, rolling her eyes

'Alex! Are you alright?!' Tegan shouted out the window

'Yeah I'm fine...I landed on some old lady' Alex shouted

'Yes! That's £20 please!' Issac said happily to Lex, who was scowling

'- And a dog' Alex continued

'Yes...wait a minute, what kind of dog?'Lex asked Alex

'It has a curly tail!'

'Score! Pay up Nazi-boy!' Lex shouted at Issac, smirking

'Okay, cutting to the chase, why are the hell are you here?' Jamie asked

'Didn't we tell you?' Mia asked

'No!' Everyone shouted back at the Heroes

'Oh...whoops' Jenna said 'My bad'

'Well, Saturos and Menardi have come to the future to kill all of the descendants of Weyard, bar they're own, Karst's descendants and Agatio descendants' Issac said

'What?!' Kerry asked

'Oh no...we're screwed!' Sophie said

'We should all kill ourselves so they won't get us!' Glen suggested 'I'll shoot Lex! Then Tegan shoots me and we'll shoot in one continous loop' Glen took out his gun and pointed it at Lex

'What?! No!' Lex shouted 'Someone stop him!'

'Glen! Suicide isn't the answer to everything!' Nikki said

'Hmm, you're right' Glen said, thinking 'We're going to have to go back in time and stop ourselves from being born, even if we have to have sex with our parents'

Silence

'You fucking moron!' Lex yelled, jumping on Glen and grabbing the gun 'That's the end of that!'

'Guys, guys we can beat Saturos and Menardi!' Felix said

'What? Are you crazy?' Becky said

'We can't beat them!' Nikki said 'They're too powerful! They're even stronger than Chuck Norris! And nobody is stronger than Chuck Norris!'

'Good lord, there's no way I'm facing Saturos and Menardi' Jamie said 'I'm out of here'

'Me neither' Kerry said, shaking her head

'How did they even get to the future?' Sophie asked 'I thought they died'

'Some guy called Jack Harkness took Saturos and Menardi time-travelling' Garet explained

'That bastard!' Glen shouted

'I always knew he was evil!' Jamie yelled

'We have to stop them!' Mia said angrily

'What?! Hell no!' Tegan said back to Mia, she pointed to the Heroes of Weyard 'You're the heroes of Weyard, why should we bother if you're here? I mean I'm the descendant of Saturos and Menardi why should I care?'

'You're the descendant of Saturos and Menardi?' Issac asked faintly

'We've got kill her' Garet said to Issac

'Don't even bother she's harmless' Alex said, whilst climbing back through the window

'So you're alive then?' Felix asked

'Don't sound so happy then' Alex said sarcastically

'How do you know she won't flip out and try to kill us all?' Piers asked

'Oh please...her? Flip out?' Alex said, rolling her eyes 'The girl who laughed for two hours at a dog standing in the road?'

'It had a funny nose' Tegan said, beginning to laugh

'Yeah, just send her some Yaoi and she'll be glued to the computer screen for hours' Jamie nodded

'Fine...' Issac said

'If Alex says she's harmless, she must be' Piers concluded

'Come on, you're too blinded by love to see that' Alex said, rolling his eyes again

'What?' Felix though 'They're in love?'

'Fine, we won't kill her' Issac said 'But you must all swear an oath that you will all find Saturos and Menardi and kill them'

'Damn...' The descendants said at once 'Fine we will'

'So it's decided' Sheba said 'You'll find Saturos and Menardi and kill them and we won't kill Tegan'

'Wait a minute...you're two descendants short...' Ivan said, looking at the descendants. Becky and Tegan started to whistle nervously

'Becky...Tegan... do you know something about this?' Jamie asked

'Well...' Becky said

'We had this good idea of putting up a Bakura statue...' Tegan said

**FLASHBACK**

'Tegan! Whatever you do don't let go of that rope!' Becky called to Tegan

'Don't worry I won't!' Tegan said 'Ooh a penny!'

Crash

Cue screams

**END FLASHBACK**

'So basically Amy and Stacey are dead' Kerry asked 'Because you wanted a penny'

'Not just any penny! A shiny one!' Tegan said innocently

'Why were you even putting up a Bakura statue?' Lex asked

'Didn't you hear?' Becky asked 'Bakura's running for Prime Minster! And of course the Tendershippers are doing everything in their power to make sure to he wins! Even if it means killing off the rivals, you know Gordon Brown and his lot'

'So let me get this straight' Sophie said 'Bakura...as in YuGiOh's Bakura, an anime character is entering politics so he can become the Prime Minster of England?'

'Yeah! He decided animes are boring and decided to wreck havoc upon the real world' Tegan said

'And we're voting for him!' Becky said, punching the air. The other descendants rolled their eyes and groaned

'Oh come on who wouldn't vote for Bakura' Glen asked 'With his chocolate brown eyes, his silky soft hair and his dreamy good looks' Glen paused and looked around 'I swear I'm not gay!'

'That's what John Barrowman said' Lex said 'Moving on! It's time to go and defeat Saturos and Menardi!'

* * *

**Spleen-Monkie: Wow we managed over 3000 words! **

**Tornado-Fawkes: I know, we only wrote this amount to make up for the fact we haven't updated since September**

**Spleen-Monkie: That's like six months ago! Anyway read and review!**


End file.
